1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monolithic ceramic capacitor that achieves improved moisture resistance reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, monolithic ceramic capacitors have been used in harsher environments than before.
To achieve good temperature characteristics and lifetime characteristics, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-100544 discloses a monolithic ceramic capacitor. The monolithic ceramic capacitor includes dielectric layers composed of a dielectric ceramic composition, inner electrodes configured to hold the dielectric layers, and outer electrodes electrically connected to the inner electrodes. The dielectric ceramic composition is formed of about two or more types of ceramic grains having different concentrations of a predetermined component element.
In the monolithic ceramic capacitor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-100544, however, when a voltage is applied to the monolithic ceramic capacitor in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment, the insulation resistance (IR) is disadvantageously reduced.